The Hound who loves the Fox
by Foxy Man
Summary: Naruto finds Hana Inuzuka in the forest and takes care of her and her wounds and they start dating and slowly fall in love with each other and Will they start going to sleep at each other's houses?. Will they get married?. Will they have kids together?. Will Hana have kids with Naruto?. Will Naruto become Hokage in the future?. What will happen in the future for Konoha?.


_**chapter 1**_

Naruto slowly gets in bed and starts to close his eyes and then hears an explosion and gets his ninja gear and goes towards the explosion and when Naruto arrives at the scene he sees that there was a battle and a Inuzuka woman with long brown hair and face markings like that of Kiba and the rest of the clan and notices that she is bleeding and Naruto starts healing her and checks her body for any other wounds and sees none and picks her up and carries her to the Inuzuka estate and knocks on the door and the clan head Tsume answers the door and Naruto says "Hi Tsume i found Hana in the forest outside the village and from what it looks like there was 2 guys after her and lucky she killed them and l checked over her body for any wounds and healed any wounds found and brought her here and can you tell me which one is her room" and Tsume points and Naruto puts Hana in her room and puts her to bed and tucks her in and Hana says "Naruto is that you" and Naruto says "yes Hana it is" and Hana says "what are you doing in my room" and Naruto says "i heard an explosion and ran towards the sound and found you on the ground bloodied and wounded and 2 Guys dead on the ground several feet away and i healed you and checked you over for any other wounds and carried you here and put you in your bed and tucked you in and stayed with you until you woke up to make sure that you are alright and safe" and Hana says "Thank you Naruto, you're the only guy to actually care for me then to think that i'm nothing but a baby maker and to try something on me where you didn't so can you sleep with me tonight because i only feel safe around you then any other man" and Naruto says " sure Hana if you think it's okay i will stay" and Naruto lays down with Hana and Hana starts cuddling up to Naruto and falls asleep and Naruto falls asleep.

Xxx The Next Morning Xxx

Naruto and Hana wakes up and wipes the sleep out of their eyes and Hana says "Good Morning Naruto-Kun" and Naruto says "Good Morning Hana-Chan, how did you sleep?" and Hana says "i slept well thanks to you" and they get changed and heads downstairs and Kiba sees Naruto helping Hana down the stairs and says "Naruto! what did you do to my sister?!" and Hana says "Kiba! Naruto is helping me down the stairs because last night he took care of me when he found me in the forest on the ground bleeding and 2 guys were after me but i killed them and Naruto healed me and checked me for any other wounds and carried me here and carried me up to my room and put me to bed and tucked me in and i asked him to stay with me since he saved me and for once in my life i found a guy who actually care for me besides Kiba and not think that i'm nothing then a baby maker and he never tried anything on me and i also told him that he could sleep with me in my bed because he makes me feel safe and protected around him" and Naruto helps Hana to the table and pulls out her chair for her and pushes her in and Naruto sits next to Hana and Hana says "thanks Naruto for everything you did for me last night" and gives Naruto a kiss on the cheek and they go to the hot springs and they spend time together and Hana says "Naruto-Kun will you go out with me?" and Naruto says "Of course I will Hana-Chan" and Hana kisses Naruto on the lips and Naruto returns the kiss.

Xxx Later that Day Xxx

Naruto and Hana spends 4 hours at the hot springs and then they go for a walk around the village and they go to the park and they start going home and 2 years later Naruto asks Hana "Will you marry me Hana" and Hana says "Yes Naruto I will" and they get married and Sakura comes and tries to punch Naruto and Hana says "don't touch my Husband Bitch he is my man so leave him alone" and Sakura leaves and Naruto kisses Hana and says "thanks for standing up for me" and Hana says "no problem i will always stand up for my Husband" and Naruto says "I love you Hana-Chan with all my heart and soul" and Hana says "I love you too Naruto-Kun with all my heart and soul" and they head home and have dinner with the family and one of the Inuzuka dogs had puppies last month and five of the pups comes over to Naruto and jumps into his lap and snuggles into his chest and Hana says "they like you Naruto-Kun and now you're their owner because they choose you because in the Inuzuka family which ever pup or pups comes over to you that means that they have chosen you as their owner and will stay by your side and follow you as well as your command that you give" and Naruto says "I guess that they have chosen me as their owner so I'll name one girl Kai, another girl rose, another girl Sofia and the two boys Kuro and Cody" and the dogs accepts the names.

Xxx 3 years later Xxx

Naruto and Hana are taking care of their 2 daughters Naruko and Kushina and Naruto is the 6th Hokage and Naruto finishes the Paperwork and Kushina and Naruko comes rushing in and says "DADDY!" and gives their father a hug and Naruto says "where is your mother" and Hana says "right here Hun the girls were so excited to see you at work that they wanted to see you" and Kushina and Naruko gives their father a kiss on the lips and they fall asleep in their father's arms and they snuggle into his chest and Naruto and Hana talk and Naruto and his dogs goes home with his wife and his 2 little girls and Naruto puts his baby girls to bed and Hana and Naruto sits on the lounge chair and they talk until it is time for dinner and Hana wakes up her kids and they have dinner as a family and Naruto and Hana gives their girls a bath each and dries them and gets them changed into the night clothes and Hana and Naruto has a bath and gets changed and they get into Hana and Naruto's bed and Naruto reads his daughters a story of how he met their mother and how they fell in love with each other and by the end of the story Naruto and Hana notices their daughters are fast asleep.

Xxx The Next Morning Xxx

Naruto wakes up to the sound of birds calls and tries to get up but to find that there is weight on his chest and looks towards his chest and sees his kids on his chest and his wife's head on his chest and Naruto says "come on guys can you get off my chest because i need to get up so i can do today's paperwork and other things as Hokage" and Naruto gets changed and starts doing the paperwork and finishes the paperwork as a ANBU walks in and says "Lord Hokage team 7 is here for a mission" and Naruto says "Thank you ANBU" and team comes in and says "team 7 reporting for a mission Lord Hokage" and Naruto says "okay team 7 your mission is to eliminate bandits at the boarder between Konoha and Wave and this is a B-rank mission you have to leave in 2 hrs, Good Luck dismissed" and Naruto hears the words 'DADDY' and his daughters runs in and tackles their father and hugs him and says "we're staying with you because Mum has to work at the animal shelter and she told us to come and stay with you because she'll be working until 7 tonight" and Naruto says "okay baby girls where do you want to go" and his daughters says "can we go to the park Daddy" and Naruto says "of course we can go to the park just let me tell my ANBU to tell anyone who wants to see me to tell them that I've gone out with my family to the park" and the ANBU appears and says "yes lord Hokage you called for me" and Naruto says "yes can you tell anyone who wants to see me to tell them that I've gone out with my daughters to the park" and the ANBU says "yes Lord Hokage" and Naruto says "come on girls let's go to the park hold my hands" and Naruto whistles to tell his dogs to follow him and they go to the park and they play and they go home and when their mother comes home the family has dinner together and they have their baths and gets in bed and Naruto tells the story of how he defeated 10 strong bad guys to save the village and by the end of the story Naruto and Hana notices their daughters are fast asleep and Hana snuggles into her Husband's side and falls asleep and 10 minutes later Naruto managers to fall asleep as well.

Xxx 2 months later Xxx

Naruto and Hana and their daughters wakes up and wipes the sleep out of their eyes and Naruto gets up and gets changed and does paperwork and Naruto says "ANBU can you please get me team 8 and team 7 and tell that they have a mission and to be at the Hokage's office at noon" and the ANBU says "yes Lord Hokage" and the ANBU tells team 7 and team 8 and returns to her post.

At noon team 7 and team 8 arrives and Naruto says "okay team 7 and team 8 your mission is a joint mission to stop the bandit from terrorising a town not too far out from here about 2-3 days walk and you will leave in 1 hour and everyone except Kurenai is dismissed" and as soon as the teams leave Naruto puts up a barrier and says "Kurenai can you do me a favour while on the mission" and Kurenai says "of course I can Lord Hokage just name it" and Naruto says "can you keep an eye on Kakashi because from what my ANBU has told me is that Kakashi is trying to get one of his genin to kill me and if you hear him say something like 'genin I want to train you to kill the Hokage and make it look like a accident and i'll reward you with the scrolls in the Namikaze estate if you do' and if he act strange and takes his anger out on any one and attacks you all out of rage then you have 1 option and that is to kill him" and Kurenai says "Yes Lord Hokage and who will lead the mission" and Naruto says "I was going to let Kakashi lead but from what I've seen when I was on his team was that he cannot make good choices so i'm putting you in charge for this mission and if you are stressed out contact me by throwing this into the ground and i'll teleport to your location and assist you and if you encounter a S-rank ninja you are to retreat back to the village and say that it was a order by me" and Kurenai says "yes Lord Hokage and can I come over when you have time after the mission because I have something to tell you and it's private" and Kurenai falls to the ground and Naruto says "ANBU you and your team have a mission to assist team 7 and team 8 in a town not to far away from here to stop bandits from terrorising the town since Kurenai has fallen to the ground for unknown reasons so I have to take her to the hospital and you leave in 45 minutes and please keep an eye on Kakashi to make sure that he does nothing to betray the village if that does happen your orders are to kill him dismissed" and the ANBU team says "yes Lord Hokage" and Naruto takes Kurenai to the hospital after he tells his assistant to tell everyone that he is at the hospital with a Jonin and Naruto arrives at the hospital and tells the nurses to get a report of what is wrong with Kurenai Yuki and they put her in room 232 and the nurses says "Lord Hokage Kurenai was going to be raped by Asuma but your wife stopped it and she is suffering from after shock from this morning and she says that she needs you to be by her side and to protect her from Asuma and that she feels the safest around you or in your presents so all we can do is release her to your care since she said that the only man she wants to have take care of her is you Lord Hokage" and Naruto says "okay can I see her now" and the nurses says "Yes Lord Hokage" and as soon as Naruto walks through the door Kurenai jumps on him and wraps her arms and legs around him and says "Lord Hokage can you take care of me because you are the only person i want to take care of me and feel safest around" and Naruto says "yes Kurenai i can take care of you" and Naruto goes up to the Hokage's office and sits in his chair and says "ANBU can you bring me Asuma" and the ANBU arrives with Asuma and Asuma says "Lord Hokage you wanted to see me" and Naruto says "yes Asuma you are being stripped of your Jonin rank and replaced by Anko as sensei for attempting to rape a fellow Jonin and attempt to cause grievous bodily harm to the Hokage's wife and harassment of other woman most of them civilians and as Hokage I here by banish you from the village so pack your things and leave and don't come back any attempt to do so you will be killed on site" and Kurenai snuggles into Naruto's strong arms and falls asleep.

LET ME GUYS KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT AND LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS BELOW ON HOW YOU THINK I DID AND IF I SHOULD DO ANOTHER STORY AND ON WHAT SO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS.


End file.
